Puissance
Members Fredrik Söderlund - Algaion, Octinomos, Parnassus, Puissance, Tripwire Henry Möller - Arditi, Puissance Текст из engwiki Puissance is a Swedish martial neoclassical music group formed in 1993 consisting of members Henry Möller (who also plays in Arditi) and Frederik Söderlund. Due to their aesthetic approach and past member associations, Puissance are often associated with black metal. However, Puissance do not use guitars but rather electronic instruments such as synthesizers and samplers, resulting in a militant approach somewhere between industrial music and bombastic neoclassical music. Later albums display more of an emphasis on rhythm and a more pop music-based approach. Nuclear holocaust and misanthropy are commonly explored themes. Lyrics are sung in English although they made some Swedish songs in the beginning of their career on their demo tapes (and most recently, a bonus track on the 2007 album "Grace of God"). Discography Albums • Let Us Lead (CD, Album) // (LP, Album, Ltd) // (CD, Album, Dig) Cold Meat Industry CMI.42 1996   Let Us Lead ‎(CD, Album, RE, RM, Dig) Equilibrium Music EQM007 2005 • Back In Control ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, Dig) Cold Meat Industry CMI.63 1998   Back In Control ‎(LP, Album, Ltd) Svartvintras Productions SVP 003 2001   Back In Control ‎(CD, Album, RE, RM, Dig) Equilibrium Music EQM011 2007 • Mother Of Disease ‎(CD, Album) Fluttering Dragon Fluttering Dragon 05 1999   Mother Of Disease ‎(LP, Album, Ltd) Svartvintras Productions SVP 001 2000   Mother Of Disease ‎(CD, Album, RE, RM) Equilibrium Music EQM021 2008 • Total Cleansing ‎(CD, Album) Blooddawn Productions BLOOD 010 2001 • State Collapse ‎(CD, Album) Regain Records RR0311-043 2004 • Grace Of God ‎(CD, Album, Enh) Equilibrium Music EQM017 2007   Grace Of God ‎(CD, Album, Enh) Irond IROND CD 07-1278 2007 Singles & EPs • Totalitarian Hearts ‎(7", Ltd, Red) Cold Meat Industry CMI.53 1997 • Hail The Mushroom Cloud ‎(CD, EP) Fluttering Dragon fdragon012 1999 • Genocidal ‎(7", Ltd) L.S.D. Organisation LSDO-S026 2000 • A Call To Arms ‎(7", Ltd, Whi) Selfless Recordings SFL-001 2000 • Sorhin / Puissance - To Give Death By The Sword Of Christ! ‎(7", Ltd, Num) Svartvintras Productions SVP 007 2002 Compilations • War On ‎(CD, Comp) Fluttering Dragon dragon07 1999   War On ‎(LP, Comp, RE, Ltd, Num) Miriquidi Productions none 2007 Miscellaneous • Krig ‎(Cass, S/Sided) Infortunium Records none 1995   Krig ‎(Cass, S/Sided, RE) Stratia none 1999 • Obey, Hate, Die ‎(Cass, S/Sided) OCT Recordings none 1995 • Obey, Hate, Die ‎(Cass, S/Sided, RE) Stratia none 1999 Appearances tr. Global Deathrape and 1 more… Various - The Hearts Of Shadow Gods ‎(2x7", Pic, Ltd, Comp) Cold Meat Industry CMI.40 1996 tr. I Bid You Farewell Parnassus - Let The Stars Fall And The Kingdom Come ‎(CD, Album) Secula Delenda NEX-004 1997 tr. Love Incinerate Various - The Absolute Supper 2 versions Cold Meat Industry 1997 tr. Untitled Various - Temple Of Kilowatts ‎(CD, Comp) Fluttering Dragon fdragon013 2000 tr. Erlangen Various - Quid Sit Futurum Cras, Fuge Quaerere (III) (CDr, Unofficial) MM CD MM04 2001 tr. Gloria Various - CD Side 5 ‎(CD, Smplr) D-Side DSICD0005 2001 tr. Light Of The Dead Sun (Live) Various - Quid Sit Futurum Cras, Fuge Quaerere ‎(2xCDr, Unofficial, Comp) MM DCD MM02 2001 tr. Genocide Various - ZilloScope: New Signs & Sounds 06/01 ‎(CD, Comp, Smplr) Zillo 2001-06 2001 tr. Post-Ruin Symphony and 4 more… Various - Estigmas: The Soundtrack ‎(CD) Selfless Recordings none 2004 tr. Intro Various - Tormenting Legends Part II 2 versions Blut & Eisen Productions 2006 tr. Stance Various - Orkus Compilation 26 ‎(CD, Comp) Orkus 2007-02 2006 tr. Stance Various - CD Side 39 ‎(CD, Smplr) D-Side DSICD0039 2007 Links MySpace | Discogs | LastFM Photos YouTube thumb|left|335 px Категория:Martial Industrial Категория:Total list of Martial Industrial projects